dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Junior .vs. Shido
The Two contestants are ready to engage in battle " What the... Oh it's just a kid are you dude I can bring you home if you want" Shido Asked " I'm Right where I want to be thank you very much but if you are asking for a battle then I'll gladly except your challenge " Junior Said " No Thanks I just see if you're lost" Shido said " I SAID I'M NOT LOST!!!!!!" Junior Said as he charges at Shido , Shido is forced to turn True Supreme Master Infinity Instinct , as Junior delivers the blow it sends Shido flying away but then Shido stops himself in midair and leaps up in the air as Junior attempted to punch Shido away again " Dude calm down I was just asking you a simple question jeez way to bring down the mood" Shido Said Junior flies up in the air as Shido flies away Junior throws a destructo disc at Shido as he gets cut by the disc as Shido sees the cut on his face he gets some relief because he wasn't cut in half Junior then throws a blast at Shido and as he gets hit he says " Oh, God! " Shido tries shooting a blast back at Junior but Junior teleports in front of Shido , and Punches him in the face sending him across the sky but it doesn't stop them from continuing their epic clash by moving at supersonic speeds Shido nearly falls down unto the hard ground but quickly maneuvers himself and kicks Junior in the back Junior moves behind Shido and punches him, but Shido blocks it with a kick then Shido attempts a punch , But Junior moves away , causing him to punch the ground, Both combatants punch each other in the face Shido tries another punch but Junior double kicks Shido into the air , as Junior and Shido collide it sends a huge shockwave that stuns everybody on the planet , Junior punches Shido in the face , Shido tries countering his attack but Junior was too fast so he kicked Shido in a response " Damn it he may actually give me some trouble" Shido Said as they descend onto the ground with Shido trying to catch his breath Junior engages Shido in combat , with Junior dealing Extremely heavy blows to Shido, Junior catches Shido's punch and throws him away Shido recovers and charges at Junior as Junior blocks all of Shido's attacks and kicks him away , once more Shido rebounds and punches and kicks him into a boulder Junior charges at Shido again as Junior kicks him away , but then Shido elbows Junior but he retaliates by headbutting Shido Junior and Shido are then seen flying up in the air but then Junior lands a hit on Shido causing him to fall back down as Junior descends again but then Shido shoots his Ultimate Kamehameha as Junior flies up into the sky while Shido's Ultimate Kamehameha is in hot pursuit Junior nearly gets engulfed by his Ultimate Kamehameha wave but Junior manages to pop out in time as the blast goes into orbit , but Shido gets kicked in the back by Junior , and then Junior launches Shido into the sky and then appears in the direction Shido is flying and elbows him very very very hard in the back , sending him crashing down to the ground and as he tries getting back up Shido coughs out blood and then as Junior appears behind Shido he says " Game Over" as Junior fires a shockwave sending him flying away through a couple of plateaus as he eventually gets knocked through the most hardest plateaus on the planet as he stops himself in midair he collapses down into the water as he swats Shido away with his tail even further into the water , as Shido gets back up and flies up into the air , he fires his ultimate attack at Junior , but Junior kicks Shido's Ultimate attack into outer space , Junior then swats Shido away once more before he finds Shido laying on the ground once Junior appears , he grabs Shido by the hair and punches him in the stomach again and again until Junior drops Shido , Junior kicks Shido twice , the second kick sends Shido into the sky and then repeatedly elbows Shido in the stomach before striking him towards the ground with his tail , Junior looks at Shido's beaten up body as Junior appears in front of Shido , Junior grabs Shido with his tail , and repeatedly punches Shido in the stomach for three whole hours once Junior stopped beating up Shido he throws Shido into a cliff and knocked down onto the ground , Junior is now seen walking towards Shido's now incapacitated body " You Will Never Surpass me and nor will any other overpowered Saiyan I might encounter now is that clear" Junior Said as he grabs Shido by his gi and then Junior lets go as Shido coughs out blood "It was fun to torture you by the way you made an excellent punching bag but next time you underestimate me don't be a minority or the same result will occur again" Junior said